1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-215120 discloses that, in a voltage control oscillator, because a change in capacitance of a variable capacitance diode (varicap) is nonlinear with respect to a voltage that is applied between terminals, the voltage that is applied between the terminals of the variable capacity diode is limited to a range in which the change in the capacitance is good in linearity, by performing voltage division of a control voltage using a resistor, and thus an oscillation frequency can be variable in a linear manner.
However, in the oscillator disclosed in JP-A-10-215120, because the voltage that is applied between the terminals of the variable capacitance diode is limited to the range in which the change in the capacitance is good in linearity, there is a problem in that a frequency variable range is limited.